disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Alameda Slim
Alameda Slim is the main antagonist in Disney's 2004 feature film Home on the Range, voiced by Randy Quaid. Development Alameda Slim was present in the early drafts of the film, when it was to be a supernatural western called Sweatin' Bullets. In this version, he was an undead cattle rustler who plotted to run numerous herds of cattle off cliffs to their deaths in revenge for having been trampled down in life. When this version of the film was canceled and reworked into Home on the Range, Alameda Slim was reworked into the master yodeler, though his original scheme was to storm Washington, D.C. with an army of hypnotized cows in an attempt to become president. Background Alameda Slim is a cattle rustler said to be capable of stealing 5000 cattle in one night. He has the ability to entrance cows through his yodeling, which he utilizes in his thefts. Slim has a buffalo named Junior, Rico and Wesley as his assistants, and the Willie brothers as his nephews. Personality Slim is a rude, greedy and arrogant man. He only cares for money and power, and doesn't care for others loses, as he steals cows and buys their land. Slim takes pride in his yodeling which he uses to hypnotize cows for theft and gets angry if anyone, including his nephews, disrespects his talent. He also compared that why isn't yodeling isn't a form of singing, as birds sing. Slim's also has a short-fuse when it comes to his plans failing, and his nephews vast stupidity because they mistake him for his Yancy O'Del disguise and interrupting when he's counting the cows. Physical Appearance Slim is an obese man with long dark red mullet-style hair, thick red eyebrows, short red goatee on his chin, long angularly mustachioed, and large gray bags under his murky-green eyes. In his traditional outfit, he wears a large brown coat, orange sparkly shirt, red frills, a blue tie, both tan gloves and chaps, both brown pants and leather belt with gold buckle, gray Stetson hat with black band around on its brim. He's mostly seen stealing cows and selling them to Wesley. In his disguise outfit, he wears a purple top hat with blue band around on its brim, purple suit coat with 3 black buttons lined vertically, black spectacles, plum suit pants, blue bowtie, black cravat, white dress shirt with both a collar and cuffs, white gloves, black shoes with white spats on them, black cane with gold hooked head. He takes the name as Yancy O'Del as a disguise to buy peoples lands after stealing their cows. No one can tell Slim and Yancy are the same person, even his idiot nephews get fooled easily. Talents Hypnotic Yodeling: Slim has this special talent to hypnotize cows by yodeling, he uses this to steal and lead them to his prison hold. Weakness Tone-deaf: Cows who are tone-deaf are fully immune to his talent, Grace was the only one to be immune and she also doesn't find his yodeling (singing) very well. Gag: If someone gags Slim, he is unable to yodel and his hypnotic trace is broken. Role in the film At the beginning of the film, Alameda Slim targets the Dixon Ranch, home of Maggie. All of the cattle disappear in one night, leaving only Maggie. As a result, Mr. Dixon is forced to sell Maggie to a small farm called Patch of Heaven, and heads out west for a new start. Later, Mr. Dixon's ranch is bought by a Yancy O'del. As a result of his numerous thefts, it is revealed that a $750 reward is out for the capture of Slim, which Maggie and two other cows, Mrs. Calloway and Grace, decide to claim in order to save their home from foreclosure. Later, Alameda Slim commits another theft, and his unique technique is revealed. Alameda Slim is able to hypnotize cattle through yodeling. He captures all the cattle, and takes them to his hideout, located in an old mine named "Echo Mine". At the mine, he reveals his plan. Slim had once been a talented farm hand, but had been repeatedly fired. (It is hinted that this was because his employers hated his yodeling "singing"). As revenge, Slim has been using his abilities to steal the cattle of his former employers, and sells them. When the ranches are put up for auction, he uses the money to buy the property, under the name Yancy O'del. At that moment, one of his henchmen moves from his spot, revealing the location of the Patch of Heaven farm on his map of ranches. (The farm is shown to be the exact shape of the minion's head, and had never been seen before because it was always blocked.) Slim decides to buy the farm under his alter ego's name. However, Slim is captured by Maggie, Grace, and Mrs. Calloway, who? plugged their? ears to avoid his yodeling. The cows attempt to take Slim to the Sheriff, but Slim escapes thanks to Rico. Slim attends the auction of Patch of Heaven under his O'del identity, and is about to buy the farm. However, the cows are able to expose him, and Alameda Slim is arrested. Trivia * Slim is the first villain in the Disney animated canon to have his own song since Claude Frollo in 1996's The Hunchback of Notre Dame. That is, unless you count Yzma, who sings "Snuff Out The Light" on the Emperor's New Groove ''soundtrack. * His features, look and appearance seem to be based on ''Dallas' J.R. * His voice actor Randy Quaid has recently been evicted out of America and Canada * His title, Uncle Slim, is obviously inspired by Uncle Sam. * All through the film Slim is known for an annoying giggle when he signs the papers and when the chickens run through his clothes he also does this during his song. * He's one of the villains to hypnotize characters like Jafar does with his snake staff and Kaa and Sir Hiss, who do it with their eyes. Gallery Category:Home on the Range characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Foiled Characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cowboys & cowgirls Category:Those arrested Category:Comedy Characters Category:Masters Of Disguise Category:Characters Involved with Hypnotism Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Bullies Category:Persuadors and Manipulators Category:Tricksters